un plus un ne font pas deux
by SofiaLight
Summary: 2 folles se retrouvent dans le monde de Naruto, elles se voient séparées. Ou atterrissent elles? Pourquoi peuvent elles utiliser des techniques ninja? Pourquoi l'akatsuki les recherche-t-elles? Humour, Amour, Drame
1. présentations

**Prologue: Présentations**

DISCLAIMER: les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartienent pas! Sauf Tora et Maya! Le disclaimer ne se fera donc plus.

* * *

« Hey! Laisse moi regarder!

- Nan, c'est mon tour!

- Maieu! Moi je veux mon bébé!

- Arrete, l'ordi va beuguer!

Il était une fois, dans notre monde bien à nous, deux filles qui se faisaient appeler « le duo du... » _ben non pas de Charley et Dino! Et toc!_ -_ça y est, elle commence à dérailler dés le début! -pas sympa Molocat! -faut bien, veux tu continuer la fic pliiiiiiiiz Eléa?_

Le duo du Manga. C'était leur nom. Et cooooomme leur nom l'indique, elles sont deux et raffolent des mangas! _(tiens! « Raffolent » ça prend un L ou deux? - Elééééééaaa -okok j'arrête)._

La première, c'est Maialen, appelée par ses amies Maya. Ses yeux sont noisettes. Ses cheveux sont châtains, coupés courts derrière, avec des pics, et en diagonale vers l'avant, s'arrêtant au niveau du menton. Quelque fois elle utilisait des barrettes pour tenir en place ses mèches _(on espère que vous voyez la coupe enfin bref!)_.

La deuxième, c'est Tora. Les cheveux noirs de jais, d'un noir qui peut rivaliser avec celui des Uchiha, long jusqu'à mi-dos, coupés en dégradés, ce qui faisait en elles de belles boucles. En effet, malgrè, les séances de coiffeur, les fer à lisser et autres produits, elle n'a jamais réussi que ses cheveux restent lisses plus d'une heure: elle s'est donc résignée à les laisser bouclés; et ses yeux sont violets. _(anormalement violets, maiiiiiis bon! -Eléa! Il y a du crunch dans le placard! La voilà partie comme naruto cherchant ses ramens, je continue!)_

Elles se trouvent dans une vaste salle très moderne, avec un écran plat géant sur le mur (vu qu 'il prend TOUT le mur) d'un coté. A l'opposé, la porte sur la gauche, à droite un minibar. Il y a, au centre de la pièce, plusieurs tables du style bureau, noir laquées, chacune avec un ordinateur dernière génération. _Diaaaaaaa elles sont friquées ou quoi?_

Leur sujet de dispute: téléchargement du scan de naruto sur captainaruto _(merci infiniment pour ce site!)_. Mais en « parfaites fans », elles avaient tous les mangas sortis, du premier au dernier, tous les films, les épisodes en DVD, les génériques, ainsi que de nombreux objets tels que des figurines qui tiennent dans la main ou des posters, wallpaper, coussins...

-S'il te plaît, je veux savoir qui de Itachi ou Sasuke meurt!, _supplia Maya_

-Nan! Tout le monde le sait, c'est Conjonctivite (alias l'aîné des frères) qui meurt! Moi je veux voir l'épisode spécial « Histoire de Suna »! répondit Tora en la repoussant de la main.

-Le temps que ça télécharge avec Limewere on peut lire le scan! Je veux savoir si Suigestsu a battu Kisame!

_Silence total_

-Maya.

-Ouiiiiiii?

-Peux tu me rappeller combien de temps il nous a fallu pour voir que Jiraya crevait?

-deux mois

-Minimum. Et combien de temps pour la fin d'Itachi? Encore deux mois!

-Oui mais...KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA SUIGESTSU!

-Tranquile ma puce! Regarde ton scan pendant que je ferme mes valises. En attendant allume les autres ordis pour que je puisse hacketter_(« haquetter: vient de hacker ») _les archives du camp de vacances pour qu'on soit dans la même piaule!

-Ok !

En effet, _(j'adore cette expression!) _contre l'un des murs, juste derrière elles, se tenaient une demi-douzaine de valises et sac de voyages: plusieurs rouges, où il était écrit « Maya the cat » en gros; et 3 noirs et demi, puisque Tora s'acharnait à faire rentrer tous les tomes de Naruto, plein de DVD, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de clès USB, un mac portable blanc, un téléscope, plusieurs carnets de dessin et j'en passe...

-Putain de merde! tu vas te fermer oui! Saloperie de valise à la con!, s_ouffla-t-elle en sautant sur sa valise._

-T'es pas douée ma vieille! _Pouffa Maya de rire_

-T'as qu'à me filer un coup de main!

Et tant bien que mal, elles réussirent à fermer la « maudite valise ». Le duo du manga _(j'ai pas trouvé mieux!)_ se concentra sur sa proie, les ordinateurs allumés et attendant les ordres. Pendant que Tora tapait les « instructions » Maya jouait avec son porte-clès Suigestsu et regardait par la grande baie vitrée. Le tonnerre grondait, et la pluie battait avec force la vitre.

-Jamais vu un temps pareil! Orage, pluie et grêle en JUIN! Heureusement qu'on part au soleil hein Tora?

_Tora ____c__ontinue de tapper sur les claviers à toute vitesse_ ...

-Eeeehoooooo tu m'écoute? _Et elle la frappa sur la tête_

-Aie! Maya mais ça va pas? Tu vois pas que je suis occupée? Dit-elle en fixant les écrans allumés, et faisant une moue/

-Mouais... et tous ces sites de Naruto?

GROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM _(le tonnerre pour ceux qui avaient pas compris)_

_En entendant le tonnerre gronder, elles se sautèrent dans les bras._

BIPBIPBIP Panne de courant. Plus de lumière. Plus de radio. Plus d'ordinateur. Plus d'ordi? Sûr? Alors pourquoi les écrans sont toujours allumés? Euuuh pourquoi y'a un grésillement comme la télé avec canal plus et ça neige?

-Tora? C'est normal que les écrans soient allumés?

-J'crois pas non...

Et là, elles se lâchent, se regardent dans les yeux et déglutissent. Puis se tournent vers les écrans et s'en rapprochent. Un peu trop à mon goût. Quelque chose s'affiche, un paysage. Elle le connaissent pourtant, mais ne le reconnaissent pas. Puis un cri strident leur arracha les tympans et ...


	2. où sommes nous

Chapitre 1: Où sommes nous?

Gracias ou milesker pour les reviews!

* * *

Maya pov

Un choc sourd.

Douleur.

_P'tain c'est quoi ce merdier?_ Ouah la classe de mes pensées par moments… Bon je suis où moi? Je me relève péniblement, trébuche et m'écroule comme une grosse m… bon vous avez compris le concept je suppose, en gros; disons que je tombai avec une élégance discutable (vive le politiquement correct). J'ouvre les yeux. Même le peu de lumière m'ébloui. Et me tire un mal de tête phénoménal. Je referme mes yeux. Je tente d'oublier la douleur qui me transperce le crâne. _C'est bon c'est moins pire que tout à l'heure. _Je cligne des paupières…

_Hein?_ En pleine forêt. Je suis au beau milieu d'une clairière. _C'est bon je suis folle. _Je tente de me donner une baffe mentale mais j'ai peur que ça n'aggrave mon cas.

BON… remettons un peu d'ordre là dedans.

_Check liste mentale_

_-y'a 2 secondes j'avais pas mal… Check_

- _y'a 2 secondes j'étais devant un ordi… Check_

_-y'a 2 seconde j'étais avec Tora…Check_

_Attends non, pas check là._

-Tora! Hurlai-je

Pas de réponse.

POV Tora

_Mmmmm ma tête. Je ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux, y'a trop de lumière. Tient, le sol est mou comme...comme du SABLE? J'ouvre enfin mes paupières, j'ai du mal à m'habituer à cette lumière. Je me lève péniblement et.._

-Oh put.. de mer..! c'est quoi ce bordel?

_Je tourne sur moi même, je suis BIEN dans un DESERT? Comment je suis arrivée là moi?_

-Maya tu sais ce qu'on fait là?

_Le vent souffle_

-Maya? _Je la cherche et ne la trouve pas_ MAYA!

_ET MERDE!_

_Faisons le point:_

_-Je suis dans un désert_

_-Maya a disparu_

_-Je n'ai pas d'eau, ni de la nourriture._

_Et là je me laisse tomber sur le sable. _

**POV Maya**

Aprés une crise d'hystérie MONUMENTALE (et personne pour la remarquer), j'ai décidé que je devais laisser mon instinct de survie faire les bons choix.

_Autant dire que je suis pas dans la merde._

Recapitulation:

-je me retrouve dans une forêt, soit,

-je sais pas comment, soit,

-toute seule avec 3 valises, soit,

-j'ai de la nourriture certes pas très équilibrée mais bon

_Pratiquement que du crunch_

-j'ai pas d'eau

_ça par contre c'est plutôt facheux, et c'est un euphémisme_

UN EUPHEMISME ! Je vais CREVER et je pense a mes cours de français ! Tout à fait moi ça. BON réfléchissons calmement. Comment sortir d'une forêt à laquelle on ne connaît rien ?

_Rien pas tout a fait d'accord, il me semble l'avoir déjà vue. _

MAIS TA GUEULE ! (oui parfois j'engueule ma conscience ' bon bref).

Bon je suppose que je vais randonner ? Alors faut que je m'habille correctement je vais pas rester avec mon jean et mes converses toute neuve (non mais oh! Pas les neuves! Les vieilles a la limite). En plus je vais crever de chaud avec ma grosse polaire. Je fouille dans ma valise numéro 2, celle avec toute les affaires dedans. C'est bon j'ai fait mon choix. Alors se sera un bermuda kaki, avec un tee shirt manche courte militaire et... Attend c'est un mauvais plan ça. Comment veut tu qu'on me remarque si je me confond avec la végétation ? _Réfléchis Maya par moment..._ BON OK; je vais mettre des trucs plus voyant.

_Un quart d'heure plus tard_

Je dois ressembler a Brice de Nice version randonnée (vous voyez le genre ? XD). Alors là franchement si on me remarque pas... De toute façon le ridicule ne tue pas sinon certains seraient depuis longtemps enterrés. _Notamment Gai et Rock Lee. _

Bon la boussole maintenant. J'ouvre mon sac numéro 1 avec tous le matos que j'ai réussi a mettre dedans._ D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il est pas encore craqué au niveau des coutures. _ET MERDE ! C'est Tora qui l'a. ET JE FAIS COMMENT MOI ! Elle pouvait pas penser que j'en aurai besoin parce que je me retrouverais en plein milieu d'une forêt inconnue ! _Eu tout compte fait je crois pas ..._

Bon au pif alors. Allez go Banana. De toute façon que peut t'il t'arriver ? Tu risque juste de tomber dans un ravin, de te faire bouffer par des ours, de mourir de faim, de soif, de pas avoir ta dose de crunch, de pas pouvoir voir le nouvel épisode de Naruto, de ...

Attend c'est quoi ce bruit ? Oh putain ! C'est une plante ça ?

Devant moi un monstre végétal de 4 mètres de haut. _Du calme les plantes carnivores ne mangent que des insectes._ Et tu connais des mouches qui font un mètre soixante et pèse quarante kilos, conscience ? _Eu non pas que je sache. _Soudain, la plante se penche de mon côté. _Mauvais ça, mauvais... _Elle se rétracte comme pour me m'attaquer avec plus de vitesse. _Cours Maya, cours... _Je suis tout a fait d'accord. Et je prend mes jambe a mon cou. Mais pas assez vite. J'entends un sifflement dans mon dos. Puis un choc sur ma nuque. Le monde devient flou. Je sombre.

**POV Tora**

_ça fait des heures que je marche dans le désert. _Je regarde ma boussole, je continue vers le nord._ Avec un peu de _chance_ il rafraîchira cette nuit, et je pourrais trouver de l'aide. Avec le mauvais __oeil, je me fait bouffer par des chacals ou tombe sur des brigands. La 2__eme__ option est la plus probable. _Tu te rappelle de la fois où tu a dû danser devant tout le lycée pour la fête de l'école habillée en MMMFMFMF. _Foutus souvenirs et FOUTUE CONSCIENCE!_

-J'en peux plus! Je vais crever!

_Et moi qui voulais faire du jumping au camp de vacances... _Je regarde mes habits. J'ai dû les changer. Je ne pouvais être en plein désert habillé comme en hiver! Enfin de compte, le t-shirt tunique blanc me va bien je crois. _Tu les as mis pour réfléchir la lumière, ne pas avoir trop chaud et te faire remarque baka!_ OK: Il me protège du soleil avec les manges longues, mais il est assez fin, léger et aéré pour laisser passer l'air. Contente! _NON j'ai soif, je veux de la glace au crunch_! PFF revenons à l'essentiel. J'ai plein de sable sur les jambes. Je me suis mis une jupe blanche qui m'arrive à mi-genoux.

Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche: _toutes mes valises sont là_, _heureusement_. Et oui, ça paraît con, _mais il me les faut ABSOLUMENT_. Alors je me les suis trimbalé pendant tout ce temps. Je m'attache les cheveux en couette haute et me lève.

-Allez ma vieille! La pause est finie!

Pendant encore un temps qui me paru énorme, je marchais. Mais la chaleur se faisait plus forte, j'avais la gorge en feu, mal à la tête. _Ben oui, le soleil chauffe le sang qui circule dans mon cerveau, les vaisseaux se dilatent et c'est risqué!_ Puis je fut prise de vertige. Je laisse tomber mes valises et essaye de garder l'équilibre.

_J'y arrive pas, je vais tomber, ironie du sort, je voulais aller au Sahara pendant l'automne. Je vois flou._

Puis plus rien. Le noir complet.


	3. Réveils

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais j'aimerais bien... peut être pour mon anif qui sait?

Raiting: T

Genre: OOC, humour, romance

Note 1: Chapitre écrit toute seule sans l'aide de Molocat qui m'a abandonné pour écrire Artemis. Première fic, soyez indulgents!

Note 2: Les idées sont bienvenues, quelque soit leur genre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: réveils**

**POV Tora**

BIP BIP BIP BIP

_C'est quoi ce bip? Où suis je? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Je lève ma main vers la tête, aie, ça tire! C'est bon, je sais où je suis: un hosto. Bon, vérifions ça. J'ouvre les yeux, une salle blanche, je regarde mon ''lit'', je suis habillé comme une malade. Je soupire._

-Je déteste les hostos, **que coñazo**.

_Je m'arrache le compte goutte ou vas t'en savoir ce que c'est, et je m'assoie sur le bord du lit. Tiens une fenêtre! Je me dirige vers elle et tire les rideaux._

- Diaaaaaah c'est quoi ce bled pourri? Y'a du sable partout! Du sable et un vent !

TOC TOC

_Je me retourne, une infirmière entre._

-Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas...

-Où suis je!

-Euh calmez vous madem..

-Répondez j'ai pas toute la journée

-Vous êtes dans l'hôpital de Suna et vous devriez vous calm..

-Suna? Suna? Vraiment c'est la blague du siècle** puta zorra**! Je suis où?

- A Suna! Vous ne voyez pas le bâtiment du Kazekage là? ''on va devoir lui administrer des calmants''

_Je regarde par la fenêtre à nouveau, et j'écarquille les yeux_ _(molocat? Encore un doute quand à l'orthographe et j'ai la flemme de vérifier -Comment t'as fait pour te sortir ton brevet mention TB? -De la même façon que toi ma poule!)_

-Oh putain de merde c'est pas vrai je suis dans la merde!

POUM

* * *

**POV différent**

Quelque part dans le bâtiment du Kazekage, un jeune homme remplissait des papiers

_Encore des dossiers, toujours des dossiers, que des dossiers.. Je commence à comprendre Tsunade. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je me mette à boire moi aussi? _Il esquissa un sourire _Non, c'est pas une bonne idée, je doit leur montrer qui je suis._

Le jeune homme a environ 17 ans. Ses cheveux, d'un rouge flamboyant, encadrent son visage pâle, où trône sur le coté de son front un kanji rouge sang. On remarque qu'il n'a pas de sourcils, mais de très grandes cernes cernent ses yeux bleu-verts. _(ouaaaaa t'a vu la classe? Cernes cernent! Molocat: vas te coucher ma vieille, vas te coucher!)_

TOC TOC TOC _(je sais c'est d'un banaaaal)_

-Entrez

-Gaara? T'est occupé?

Une jeune femme d'environ 19 ans, blonde, avec les cheveux attachés en 4 couettes passa sa tête par la porte

-Non Temari, passe _mais bien sûr que je suis occupé, j'ai une tonne de travail_

-La brune que t'a repêchée s'est réveillée, et les infirmières disent qu'elle n'arrête pas de parler de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps, dit il en se levant

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, d'une chambre d'hôpital, notre jeune héroïne finissait de s'habiller après s'être douchée. Elle en avait eu besoin, après le scandale qu'elle avait fait.

Flash back:

Je m'était réveillée quelques instants plus tard, secouée sauvagement par l'infirmière.

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien? Oh! Mademoiselle?

-Oui c'est bon chui pas sourde! Non mais quelle conne, vraiment!

-Je vais vous aider à vous relever

_En m'appuyant sur elle, puis sur le mur, je parvient à rester en équilibre. Respirons un bon coup. Récapitulons. _

-Je suis bien à Suna? Le Suna en plein milieu du désert? Celui du monde à Naruto?

-Vous êtes à Suna, mais je ne vois pas qui est ce Naruto.

-Maya? Maya n'est pas ici?

-Qui ça?

-Une fille avec les cheveux châtains, coupés comme ça _je lui montre avec les main, peut être qu'elle y pigera quelque chose_ des yeux noisette!

-Non, on n'a trouvé que vous dans le désert

_Et là, TILT! Et si Maya, ma Maya était..._

-Oh putain de merde! Oh putain! Et si elle est tombé chez Orochimaru! Ou pire encore, chez l'Akatsuki! Ils vont la trucider! Et si elle parle et raconte tout? Oh putain on est mal! Si Pein et Konan la choppent! Et si Orochimaru fait des expériences avec elle?

-Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, ass..

-Il faut que je me barre d'ici! Je prend un de mes sacs, mais l'autre imbécile m'arrête

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir de l'hôpital sans l'autorisation du Conseil, et de plus une tempête s'est abattue. Elle durera plusieurs jours.

_Je m'assoie sur le lit et jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, je pense qu'elle dit vrai._

-Dans ce cas je vais prendre une douche et manger quelque chose

-Euh oui, je vous apporte ça tout de suite _(non mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là? Jamais vu __quelqu'un de aussi désagréable. En plus je suis sur qu'elle est folle!)_

_Donc je me dirige vers la salle de bains, et je l'entend claquer la porte. Un tour. Deux tours. Ils pensent soit que je suis folle, soit que je suis dangereuse._

Fin flash back


	4. Acceptation

**Disclaimer:** ben comme d'hab quoi! les persos ne nous appartiennent pas, la location nous coûte une fortune

**Note: **Tati m'a harcelé pour ce chapitre. Tellement que je vais déposer plainte. Bon allez peut être pas. Je me tâte. Y' a un bureau pour les plaintes des victimes de fanficteuses (je sais plus qu'elle mot c'est, ) tyranniques ?

* * *

Tora: euh...pourquoi j'ai l'ai d'une folle moi? Qu'est ce que je fous dans le monde a Naruto moi?

Maya: Qu'est que je fais dans la forêt? C'est quoi cette histoire de plante carnivore? Et le truc de Brice de Nice?

Eléa: Ben...

Molocat: En faite...

Les deux: faut lire la fic pour avoir des réponses!

Maya et Tora : -' où sommes nous tombées?

* * *

**Maya Pov**

ou pov'Maya au choix... (plaignez moi xD)

Bon il fait beau. Les oiseaux chantent. Trop fort d'ailleurs. _P'tain je me lève et je bute les piafs. _Oh tiens ! Je suis consciente !

AÏE MA TÊTE ! _Tout compte fait je préfère être inconsciente._

_Bon allez pas le choix, va falloir que j'ouvre les yeux._

Et j'ouvre les yeux. Et j'ai encore plus mal. _Fallait s'y attendre_. Et je les referme. J'inspire un coup. Je les réouvre. Et je les referme .(Et la vous vous demandez si j'en ai encore pour longtemps a ouvrir et fermer mes yeux, et je répond que je vais raccourcir le passage).

_Donc, 35 clignements d'yeux plus tard._

ET je suis où moi ?

Rebelote je suis toujours dans une clairière. Seule. Un détail, j'ai un pansement sur la tête. La question est: Comment ?

Je me rappelle tout, le bug de l'ordi, de l'hystérie dans la clairière, de la plante carnivore... et puis plus rien.

Le vide intersidéral.

Bon ben, en avant pour les recherches.

Je me lève, je me rend compte que j'étais sur un lit constitué de mousse (vous voyez le style?). Une chose est certaine, quelque a dû le faire. Et mon pansement. Mais QUI ?

Je vois mes valises entassées de l'autre côté de la clairière. Mais POURQUOI ?

Je vois une gourde posée a côté d'un de mes sacs. Mais COMMENT ?

Et là j'en avais marre de me poser des questions.

Je craque. J'ai pas assez de réponse.

Pas de réponse à: « où est Tora ? », « où je suis? », « qui m'a aidé? », « a t'il volé le crunch? » et plein d'autres questions très importantes mais trop nombreuses pour que je les cites.

Soudain dans les fourrés quelque chose bouge.(_J'aperçois l'ombre d'un sniper, sur ma poitrine une lumière rouge, je t'attendais, je n'ai pas peur... REPENTIIIIII _Complètement hors sujet je vous l'accorde mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD Renan luce pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la chanson Repenti... Bon revenons a l'histoire).

Les buissons s'écartent et là je vois... TADADAM

Ah non, c'était juste un coup de vent.

Bon.

J'ai faim. Allons voir les cochonneries sucrées qui m'attendent dans la valise.

Aïe ! _Ah la pas douée ! Elle arrive à se casser l'orteil sur une surface plane, sur un livre en plus ! Non mais je te jure..._

Euh un livre ? Non mais pourquoi pas? Après tout j'ai juste dû faire un voyage dimensionnel, je me suis juste fait attaquer par une plante carnivore de trois mètre de haut, je suis juste en train de mourir de faim, et j'ai juste un sauveteur inconnu qui m'a fait un pansement et qui est parti. La routine quoi. Alors un truc bizarre de plus ou de moins...

Bon prenons ce livre.

Alors le titre: _Démonstration de la théorie selon laquelle Suigetsu est vraiment trop con._

Auteur: Karine

Résumé: Les preuves accablant Suigetsu sont toutes là. Ce dossier ne doit être transmis qu'a Sasuke-kun, mon roudoudou que j'aime.

Bon ben ça m'avance tout ça.

Attend, Suigetsu, Karine, Sasuke... ça me dit quelque chose.

_Mais que tu est longue a la détente ma cocotte !_

Ah tiens je suis dans le monde de Naruto?

_Bah tiens..._

C'est cool.

Et je m'évanouit.


	5. Réponds

**Réponds !**

Rebonjour à tout le monde! on sait que ça fait un bail qu'on écrit pas, on s'en excuse

Alors le disclaimer comme toujours, je pense que je vais arrêter de le mettre. Naruto and cie sont pas à nous, dommage...

Merci pour toutes les reviews!

A partir de maintenant, c'est Molocat qui écrit les titres de chapitres, donc pour tout question ou réclamation s'adresser à elle.

Allez bonne lecture, les vacances s'approchent!

* * *

Gaara pov'

_L'infirmière m'a dit que la « brune », à faute de nom, s'est réveillée. Je me demande de quoi elle connaît l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru... Est elle une espionne? Non, je ne pense pas... Quoique il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Elle savait qui j'étais, elle m'a demandé de l'aide.._

_Mais elle ne ressemble à aucune fille que j'ai jamais vu, elle n'est pas d'ici._

Flash back sans pov

Gaara courait dans le désert, il s'entraînait. Des colonnes de sable apparaissaient, puis elles étaient tout de suite détruites. Il sauta sur le haut d'une dune **(LOL)**, et aperçut quelque chose qui bougeait de l'autre coté. Il s'approcha, méfiant, et découvrit une jeune fille évanouie. Il s'approcha encore plus, elle avait l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel, se dit il. Son pouls était faible, sa respiration saccadée, elle tremblait de froid: le désert est impitoyable et traître. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et caressa son visage.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, à moitié, et s'étonna de leur couleur.

_Des yeux violets? Ce parfum...Qui es tu?, __se demanda-t-il._

Elle murmurait des mots, tellement vite et bas qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il s'approcha pour essayer de l'entendre. Et fut surpris par ce qui suivit. Elle posa sa main tremblante sur sa joue à lui, sa main douce et chaude, et murmura, à moitié dans l'inconscience, trois mots qui le décidèrent:

« Gaara? Aide moi... ».

Fin flash back

-Gaara? Gaara! GAARA TU VA M'ECOUTER OUI!

-Oui Tem'? _Je lui lance un regard noir_

-Je peut savoir ce qui t'arrive p'tit frère? Hein? Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil la brune non? C'est vrai qu'elle est canon... Si je pouvais me la...

-SABAKU KYU!

-..Mmmfmfffm!

-Gaara lâche Kankuro!

_Non mais pour qui il se prend lui? Il pose un SEUL doigt sur elle et je l' expatrie! Mais, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi je veux la protéger?_

-Gaara, s'il te plaît, lâche Kank'

_Je le lâche donc, ma sœur peut vraiment être effrayante quand elle veut, et vu que c'est elle qui fait le ménage...__**(Elea: ahhh le machooo!; Molocat: Si ta sœur t'entendait!; Gaara: la ferme ou je vous sabakukuyse!; les filles: Gloups!)**__ La porte claqua._

* * *

**maya pov **

Assise sur ma valise rouge, je reprenais mes esprits.

Le livre est vraiment nul, Karine est une écrivaine encore plus mauvaise que moi, c'est dire, en plus ses preuves sont pourries . De toute façon les ninja ne sont pas recrutés pour leur capacité artistique.

_- « Quoique...Jiraiya est un artiste non ?_

-Pardon ?

-_Non laisse tomber..._

_-_Parfois conscience tu tiens des propos incohérent.

_-La conscience est a l'image de celui ou celle à qui elle appartient._

_-_Tu me traite d'incohérente là ?

-_Non je n'oserais pas...mmf_

-Tu rigole en plus ?

-_Hn..._

_-_Fait ton Sasuke alors ! J'en ai rien a foutre !

_-Hn... »_

Tiens en parlant de Sasuke se serait pas lui qui déboulerais dans la clairière là ?

Si c'est lui en fait.

(Je suis arrivée à un stade ou je m'étonne de plus rien.)

Il s'approche de moi. Je suis toujours assise sur ma valise, le livre de Karine entre les mains. Il s'arrête a une distance de trois mètres. Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs.

« -Tu n'active pas ton sharingan ?dis-je

-Tu es la fille que Juugo a sauvée ? Fit-il au même instant.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard.

-Oui, répondis-je

-Tu n'est pas dangereuse, rétorqua t-il

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Comment me connaît tu ?

-Tu es Uchiha Sasuke, tu viens de Konoha. Ton frère Itachi a tué tout ton clan, c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki maintenant, et tu t'es juré de le tuer. Pour ce faire tu t'es enfui du village de la feuille abandonnant tout derrière toi et tu es parti chez Orochimaru. Qui, soi dit en passant t'avait appliqué un sceau maudit du ciel. Maintenant toi et ta team Hebi vous recherchez Itachi; tout ça pour que tu le tue. C'est bien résumé ? Tu répond a ma question maintenant ?

Il me contempla médusé. (Enfin médusé est un grand mot pour lui. Disons que son visage reste inexpressif a part un micro pli de sa lèvre gauche. Mais c'est une expression de grand émoi pour un Uchiha. Bref passons...)

-Qui es tu ? D'où viens tu ?

-Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question ! Siffla t-il

Son visage se tendit soudain. Ses prunelles virèrent au rouge. Il esquissa un geste invisible de rapidité et son katana se retrouva dans sa main droite. Il faisait vraiment peur.

-JemappelleMaya jevienspasdecemonde .

Tout ça articulé dans un souffle de mourante.

Sasuke me regarde en me calculant apparemment. Il rengaine le katana.(ouf !)

« Maintenant dis moi, _il me fixa de ses iris iridescents_, pourquoi ne faudrait t-il pas que je te tue ?

* * *

**Tora pov'**

_Ça fait plus d'une demi heure que je suis sous la douche. Une demi heure que je réfléchit. Je réfléchit trop. Mayaaaaaaaa t'es où? Pourquoi je suis là moi? Ta folie me manque déjà... Où est le crunch? Vais-je rencontrer Gaara? Il est si canon comme je l'imagine? Enfin bref... Je m'éloigne de l'essentiel. Je sors et m'habille. Vu le temps qu'il fait, je porte mon short noir serré et mon corset blanc qui avantage ma poitrine. J'ai mis des résilles à ma cuisse gauche et mon mollet droit, et laissé mes cheveux laches, pour qu'ils se séchent à l'air libre. J'adore ces habits. Ils font vraiment ninja. Avec Maya on est parties à Angoulême et à la Japan Expo comme tous les ans, et on s'est déguisées en ninjas._

_J'entends des cris à travers la porte. Ces vois me disent quelque chose... Est ce que ...? J'ouvre alors la porte doucement..._

-Mais qu'est ce que...? murmurais-je

_C'était vraiment trop marrant, je vous explique: Kankuro, car c'était bien lui, était couvert de sable de la tête aux pieds, et en recrachait une partie. Temari secouait Gaara comme un prunier et lui criait dessus, elle avait le visage rouge. Et Gaara... lui gardait les yeux fermés et attendait que la crises de sa sœur passe. La porte se ferma d'un coup, et ils se tournèrent vers moi._

_Kankuro se releva, et s'approcha de moi. Oula, reste tranquille, pas trop près! j'aime pas ce regard pervers! ni ce sourire!_

_-_Bonjour jeune demoiselle! Je suis Sabaku no Kankuro et je...

_Il essaya de me prendre ma main pour la baiser, mais je tira de son bras, et lui fis une prise d'aikido. Il atterri sur un des meubles en le cassant, puis je me tournai vers Gaara. Tiens, il sourit. Il me fixe de ses yeux turquoise. Attend il ME sourit a MOI? Je baisse la tête honteuse, le visage rouge. J'entendis le rire de Temari, et releva ma tête vers elle._

-Tu sais, tu est la première qui ose faire ça à mon frère! Elles ont toutes peur parce qu'il est le frère du Kazekage!

Je murmura tellement bas un **« en que lío me he metido »** (1) et soupira.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir...

-Ne t'en fait pas, il le méritait.

Gaara avait parlé, d'une voix...whaou douce et chaude, mais virile, et me sourit à nouveau. Toutes mes craintes disparurent à ce moment.

-Pouvons nous connaître ton nom? Me demanda-t-il doucement

-Tora...

-Tora comment? Hein? _Kankuro s'est relevé on dirait. Bref je ne savait pas quoi dire, quel nom de famille adopter. Temari vint à la rescousse en voyant mon malaise face à cette question. Mais je pense qu'elle croyait que c'était à cause de lui..._

-D'où viens tu?

_Mon corps se raidit et ma respiration s'accéléra. Gaara fronça les sourcils. Il doit se douter de __quelque chose. Ce fut le tour de Gaara de me sauver._

-Tu dois avoir faim n'est ce pas?

-Oui Kazekage-sama _mieux vaut être prudente_

_Il fait une moue qui me fis craquer, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi expressif. Il a prix du clown ce matin?Je souri encore une fois...Faut que j'arrête, vraiment. Il vont croire des trucs qui ne sont pas vrais._

_-_Appelle moi Gaara

-Oh! C'est la première fois que tu demande à mfmmfmf!

_Je lève un sourcil. Temari a plaqué une main devant la bouche de Kankuro, elle souri faussement, et lui devient tout rouge._

-A mon avis il vaudrait mieux que tu le lâches Temari-san, sinon il va finir par étouffer. _Gaara esquissa un léger sourire_. A moins que vous ne vouliez vous débarrasser de lui, mais je doute que faire ses funérailles soit vraiment le prix à payer pour ça. _Temari lâcha son frère et rit de tout coeur._ Ce serait tellement plus simple de l'envoyer dans le grand nord avec le froid pour une mmmm j_e fis semblant de réfléchir_ une mission à durée non déterminée.

-Tu as un bon sens de l'humour Tora-san!_Je grimace_

-Appelle moi Tora tout court Temari-san.

-Alors appelle moi Temari tout court aussi.

_A cet instant on frappa à la porte et une ninja, Matsuri, entra et se rapprocha dangereusement de Gaara._

-Kazekage-sama, les représentants de Kiri no kuni sont arrivés. _Elle essaya un battement de cils à la Bambi, pas vraiment très convainquant. Gaara pris alors la parole._

-Parfait. Temari, Kankuro, faites leur visiter la ville et installez les, je règle 2 ou 3 petites choses et j'arrive. _Paaaaaaas bon du tout ça, oula cet éclair dans les yeux! Arrête de me fixer comme ça!En plus il se marre de ma détresse! Sans que je m'en rende compte, Tema et Kank' étaient déjà partis, et Gaara s'était dangereusement approché de moi._

-Maintenant « Tora », nous allons avoir une petite discussion. J_e déglutit, je suis mal barrée_

(1) à traduire familièrement par ''dans quel pétrin je me suis foutue''


End file.
